1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call connection management equipment. The call connection management equipment of the present invention is applied to a wireless mobile communication network where an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) system is used for wire communication, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless mobile communication network, wireless communication is executed between a base station and a mobile terminal, and wire communication is executed between base stations or between a base station and another network. Therefore the wireless mobile communication network comprises a wireless mobile communication system and a wire communication system.
A known wireless mobile communication system is, for example, PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) and GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications). In these wireless mobile communication systems, a service providing area is divided into many zones, and a wireless base station is disposed for each zone. Each wireless base station accommodates mobile terminals which are positioned in a zone covered by the base station. Therefore regardless which zone where mobile terminals are positioned, communication with a network is always established. In a wireless mobile communication system, a base station which accommodates a terminal is switched along with the movement of the terminal. Therefore when the terminal transmits a call connection request, the base station which receives the request is not always the same. In addition, when the terminal receives a call, the base station which calls is not always the same. Therefore the wireless mobile communication system uses a unique technology which does not exist in the wire communication system.
As a wire communication system, an ATM communication system, for example, is used. In ATM communication, VPI (Virtual Path Identifier) and VCI (Virtual Channel Identifier) are used. VPI and VCI are defined based on the OSI (Open System Inter-connection) reference model, for example. VPI and VCI are generated when a call communication is requested. VPI and VCI are identifiers for the destination, and are used for routing. In other words, connection between a calling terminal and a called terminal is established using VPI and VCI.
Routing using VPI and VCI is executed each time a call connection is requested. Some processing time is required from the request of call connection to the establishment of connection. In addition, if call connection requests from many mobile terminals concentrate, load on the network increases and processing time increases. The shorter the processing time for establishing connection the better.